


Love is safe

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cave-In, Childhood Memories, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Memories, Romance, Sleep, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: Peter and Gamora are trapped in a cave after a collapse in a battle. Rocket tries to break through with a bomb, but only gets them even more stuck. As Rocket and Groot head to Milano for help from Drax and Mantis, Peter and Gamora spend their time alone while they wait.





	Love is safe

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                “Damn it, Rocket!” Peter complained. “His explosion just buried us even more.”

                “Stop complaining, Fools Lord! At least I tried!” The racoon screamed outside the cave where Peter and Gamora were trapped after an unexpected collapse in the middle of the battle.

“I am Groot...?”

                “No, Groot. You don't have enough size yet to remove these stones. It's bigger than you. Let's go back to the ship and call Drax. It'll be faster with him helping. And bring the ship together now that we've done away with those useless ones,” he referred to the dead bandits on the ground.

                Drax and Mantis were in charge of protecting the cargo they carried, valuable documents that had been stolen from Xandar and now recovered by the Guardians.

                “If you leave us here for a joke...”

                “We'll be back soon,” he said, interrupting Gamora's threat. “You can see there's a gap between the rocks. We can take you out before you run out of air. Try not to sleep, just in case.”

                “Wait a second! ROCK! GROOT!”

                “"They're gone, Peter,” Gamora said in a settled voice, sitting on the floor with her back against the stone wall.

                Peter sighed looking at the modest chink of sunlight that lit the small cave, and sat down next to his girlfriend. A few minutes passed in silence and Peter decided to break it. It was a rare moment when they could talk alone.

                “Have you ever been trapped in a cave before?”

                “I've lived much worse.”

                “Sorry to remind you of that.”

                Zehoberi nodded negatively, a small smile on her lips.

                “But alone. Now you're here.”

                Peter looked at her and returned the gentle smile she already had for him. After a deep exchange of glances, Gamora approached cautiously and laid her head on his shoulder. She was still getting used to it. They had only been dating for two months, and by far, very little, Peter hadn't lost his adoptive father. He leaned his head against hers and the two of them began to talk. They talked about the solitary battles they had faced before they met, the good times of childhood and the good things about their home planets.

                “Since we broke that implicit thing...” Peter began slowly, fearing for his life. “I didn't kiss you once, he said quietly.”

                “You kissed me several times.”

                “Of course,” he replied, wrapping his arm around her. “You're the most beautiful woman in the galaxy,” he said softly, kissing her hair and watching Gamora smile. “But I think you understood what I meant.”

                Gamora shifted, clearly nervous, but didn’t move away from him.

                “It was you who promised to go slow for me, Star Lord.”

                “I know. I just wanted to tease you. “He smiled, but for a little while, because Gamora punched him in the other arm. “AWW!! I'd never do anything you don't want... I don't want to hurt you, Mora. I promised you that. I was only kidding with you, my dear. The last thing I want in the universe is to see you feel bad for anything, especially if it's me.”

                More silence. Peter's heart squeezed, beginning to consider that he had just broken his promise by accident. But the next instant happened so fast that he only realized that he had turned toward Gamora when her lips were already on his. A touch shy and insecure, but still sincere and full of love. And Peter knew it wasn't because she didn't know how to do that, but because she was frightened. The kiss was over, and now they both stared at each other wordlessly.

                “Mora, I...” he began in a whisper.

                She put two fingers to his lips to silence him.

                “I wanted to do this. I think I wanted it a long time ago.” Her voice was just a whisper. “Sometimes I wanted to have your courage, Peter.”

                “But you have, much more than I do. It's not everyone who survives everything you've been through and stays alive to save the galaxy twice.”

                Gamora showed him the most beautiful smile and stroked his face with one hand.

                “It's ironic, don't you think? Need courage for the simplest things...”

                “It's not simple. That's why you need courage. It sounds simple, but you need courage because it's something important,” Peter told her, holding her hand in his. “Just for trusting me even knowing about my past, you have a lot of courage, my love.”

                Gamora might have laughed at his last statement, but her brain caught on the word he used to refer to her, love. She took a deep breath, feeling all her body heat up inside and a feeling she couldn't identify overflowing in her chest. It could be happiness, euphoria, passion, or all together, Gamora didn't know. She had fallen, and now she would have to deal with the consequences. Love had been something so normal for her before she'd met Thanos... And now it frightened her so much. She wanted to believe Peter could change that. And he was already changing. She thought for several seconds before issuing her next words, words she would only say to him, and no one else in the whole universe.

                “Thanos made me fear love. Make me believe that this is wrong, and that I'll be safe.”

                Peter looked at her sadly, thinking how cruel it was to make someone think like that, and his mind traveled to the stories Gamora had told him, he could almost see a little green-skinned girl, eight or ten years old, running free and happy by fields with their parents, while they embraced and laughed, when love was good, it was normal, it was safe. If this Gamora who believed in love existed one day, and was buried by Thanos, Peter wanted to return her life.

                “I'm not the best person to be a good example, but believe me, when I say I love you, I've never said anything so serious to anyone in my life. Love hurts many times, we care about who we love and the possibility of something bad happens hurts, but if we think only about it we won't enjoy the time we have. Love is good, Mora. It's the best thing you can have in your life, and it's safe to accept it. I guess I can1t find the right words to explain to you, but what I mean is... You don't have to be afraid of it because I'm here with you. And you can tell me anything, anything that makes you worried, sad or scared. I'll never berate you for it. I'm not going to rush you to anything either. I love you, and all I want is to see you happier every day.”

                The zehoberi's eyes flashed with tears. She closed her eyes and allowed Peter to hug her tightly, stroking her back and kissing her forehead.

                “Thank you, Peter...” she whispered.

                “I'm with you,” he said, smiling.

                “But if you tell anyone what happened here, I'm going to kill you right away.”

Peter laughed and stared at her.

                “I wouldn't risk it. I want a lot more of these when we're alone... As long as you want too... I love you,” he whispered, lost in her brown eyes.

                “I love you too.”

                They didn't know who started the next kiss, but now he could feel Gamora much more relaxed, giving herself completely to him, trusting him, and even herself. Their lips moved gently against each other as long as their bodies allowed themselves to be out of breath. And they only stopped when they remembered that Rocket could return soon. Gamora leaned on his shoulder again, and the two exchanged a smile and embraced each other, sharing a pleasant and full of happiness silence.

                “Rock is taking time. Let's end up suffocating here,” the warrior said a few minutes later.

                “Try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up if anything happens.”

                “I think sleeping was on the recommendations of what we shouldn’t do.”

                “We're breathing, aren’t we? Rock will be back soon.”

                They just looked at each other and smiled for a while. The zehoberi's eyes slowly closed as Peter began stroking her hair. He really had the impression there was less air as time passed, he just didn't want to alarm Gamora about it. Rocket needed to hurry. And so the minutes ran... And Peter didn't know if he was tired of boredom or for really worrying reasons. He looked at Gamora, wondering if it was safer to keep her awake. He turned on his mask, and after three long, deep breaths he took it out and placed it on her, as he had done in Knowhere. Even asleep, the green killer drew in a deep breath, as if her body was searching for air.

                “Damn it, Rock!” He swore low.

                Suddenly Peter suspected he heard the sound of stones being moved, and Drax arguing with Rock, but he was getting far, far, far away...

******

                “He's fine. The temporary decrease in oxygen didn't affect the brain.”

                A small hand on his head. Smaller than that of Gamora. Mantis...

                “Peter...!” Light beats on his cheek, and by the sound and the sensation, he was wearing his mask again, Gamora...

                “I am Groot!!!” Little hands pulling his hand insistently.

                “Wake up soon, you idiot!!” Rocket. “We didn't go through all this for you to die now.”

                “Wake up, my friend,” Drax worried.

                Peter blinked a few times, focusing on the blue sky he was staring at. He reached up and pressed the button to undo the mask.

                “Rock... We need to leave the ship closer the next time we blow things up,” he said.

                “I AM GROOT!!” The baby smiled and jumped on top of Peter, who smiled back and wrapped him in one of his hands.

                “You fool!!”

                He looked at a nervous Gamora and their eyes spoke. His friends wouldn't know, they weren't there to see their solitary conversation, but they did.

                _Why did you put the mask on me?!_

                _I couldn't let anything happen to you. I never would. I promised you, and for myself to keep you safe._

_Thank you for being there for me._

Gamora smiled and took one of his hands in hers. Mantis still touched Peter's head, she felt every sensation intently, and she couldn't help but smile.

“Our family is very happy,” the young woman with antennae spoke as she walked away from Peter.

                Everyone looked at her in surprise and happiness. It was the first time Mantis had said something like that, and the first time she had referred to herself as part of the family.

                “It's very good to hear this from you,” Drax told her, and they smiled at each other.

                “AAH!! Stop this sentimentality, I'm getting nauseous!! The Asteroids Lord is already well. Let's get out of here.”

                The other guardians smiled as Rock turned his back, going with Groot toward Milano. Drax and Gamora helped Peter up. When he looked well enough, Drax and Mantis followed Rock and Groot, and the couple finally entered Milano, hand in hand, exchanging a smile full of love and complicity.


End file.
